1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint buckets and like containers used commonly by individuals, such as painters, to transport a fluid, such as paint, for application to an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Most painters prefer to work out of paint buckets or containers other than an original paint can for several reasons. First, the original container is less likely to become fouled by paint dripping into the sealing ring. At the end of a session, the painter must clean any excess paint remaining in the sealing grooves. Otherwise it is difficult to reseal. Such improper container sealing may cause paint at the surface in the original can to interact with air and form a film. Secondly a paint bucket enables a painter to portion off only the amount of material needed to complete a job. In the case of quick drying materials, only the amount that can be used within the working life of the material may be portioned off. Third, when painting requires several gallons of paint, multiple original cans can be mixed in one large container and then returned to original containers to assure a more consistent paint color. Then the paint can be poured from the original container into a paint bucket as it is needed. Thereafter, the painter may use smaller amounts of paint in a secondary container to minimize any material spilled should the paint pail become overturned during use.
When painting, a painter dips the brush into the paint to load the bristles. Then many painters remove excess paint by scraping the bristles on the most convenient edge of a pail or attachment, this edge usually being the outermost rim or edge. Eventually paint accumulates on the rim. This paint then drips from the outer scraping edge and either falls onto whatever surface is underneath the paint bucket or runs down the exterior of the bucket to such a surface with possible damage to such a surface.
A number of attachments have been proposed that mount on original paint cans. While generally they are effective in protecting the can and sealing mechanism, they are often ineffective in protecting whatever is underneath the paint can. Paint scraped on the edge of the container is still likely to fall off the container and attachment with nothing to catch the drip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,506 to Carter for a paint can dispensing ring attachment discloses a scraping edge. There is no ability for a fluid to be caught if the brush is scraped on an outer lip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,829 to Price for a protective apron for a container again shows an attachment having an external catch trough. The attachment, however, is unable to provide a way for any paint to be returned to the can. Thus, it is likely that under long term use the attachment will fill and overflow causing the same problem it is trying to defeat.
Attachments by definition are not integral to the container. Assembly errors are possible, and an attachment which is not properly seated could give way or snap out of the can rim spilling paint. Attachments also generally extend beyond the sides of the can on which they are placed making it difficult if not impossible to use the handle. Painters, often working from ladders, hang the pails by the handle.